


Just Too Much Information

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Crack, Explicit Language, M/M, Post Series, Techno is scarred, Techno's POV, Type's Dirty Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Type missed that important kick to get the goal and Tharn is going to die a horrible death when he gets his hands on him because of it... Techno thinks.
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 319





	Just Too Much Information

Techno jumps when Type slams his locker door hard enough to almost break the thing.

"Type..." he tries to placate, the sweat clinging to his back from their previous (lost) game quadrupling uncomfortably.

"'No...?" Type sounds dark and murderous. Techno gulps.

"...shut the fuck up."

Type is volatile, a powder keg itching for that spark because he _wants_ to explode. He keeps his mouth shut.

The locker room is empty. Techno gave Type time to cool off, after the other players had left, before he tried to approach him. Something made Type's last ditch attempt to kick the ball in the net during the second half fail. If the goal was made they would have been at a tie with the other team and they would have had a fighting chance with the overtime. They've dropped out of the league because Type missed.

Type moves away from the locker, cursing under his breath. He's holding his lower back and there is a minute limp to his steps. Techno doesn't understand but Type is his friend, so he asks softly. "Are you ok, Type?"

Type's glare can make the devil shrivel up and run. Techno believes that with every fiber of his being.

"I'm going to murder that asshole once I get my hands on him. I'm going to snap his pretty little neck with both hands."

Type doesn't have to ask who's funeral he'll be attending very soon. Type's passion at wanting to premeditate the murder of somebody is mostly always directed at one person. Tharn.

"What did he do?" Type asks because he wants to know...he thinks.

Type looks at him, cuts his eyes his way and Techno thinks his friend might be a little deranged. The smirk a moment later just looks classical Japanese horror.

"He fucked me, 'No..."

Ok, brain cells shot...

"He knew I had a game and he fucked me for hours last night. That fucker had my legs up and my back bent until my body felt like one giant, fucked out bruise."

...to shit.

"...Um..." Techno tries because what is he suppose to say, that he didn't need to hear that? Too much information?

Type sits down beside him, albeit gingerly and he feels lost between no and _no_. He laughs nervously.

"Um...why didn't you try to stop him?"

Type scoffs, rolling his eyes and looking at him like that was a dumb as fuck question. "Because he _knows_ how to fuck."

Techno nods. He heard them at the sleepover at their place (brain bleach please).

"Soooo, you enjoyed it. Why is this Tharn's fault?"

"Because that fucker knows how much I love his dick! He should have stopped after about the third orgasm!"

Techno's lost. Type needs a therapist. His friend is addicted but doesn't want to admit it. "Ok...then..."

"Don't you realize I missed the shot because I have a sore asshole and an aching lower back?"

Techno sorta, a little bit, inches away from his friend. "I...I...guess?"

"So shouldn't I fuck him up for fucking me too much?"

"Umm..." Techno doesn't want to agree and become an accomplice, but if he doesn't agree he'll become a victim. Either way he's screwed.

"Uuuuh...no?"

Type's eyes smolder with anger. He wants to run when his friend leans menacingly towards him with both fists clenched.

"Are you telling me, Ai'No, that I deserve to get fucked to within an inch of my life by Tharn just because he knows he can do it?"

Techno brings his hands up and wave them quickly, a little too wildly. "No, that's not what I'm saying. Just...you could have stopped him, tell him you have a game and you...um, you didn't want to feel lousy on the field the next day... I mean, he didn't force you, did he?"

Type's grin is feral, all teeth like a wolf. "Last time he tried to force me I kicked him in the balls so damn hard he couldn't get it up for days."

Techno gulps, squeezing his legs closed because he can almost feel the phantom pain as if he was the one that got kicked in the jewels. Type is such a mean guy.

Especially to his boyfriend.

"See? So you have to take your blame in this Ai'Type. Next time know _your_ boundaries so you can enforce it. You can't leave it all up to Tharn cause he's just enjoying having you."

Type's glare is baleful and for the umpteenth time Type gulps. Type is too aggressive for him to ever win in a fight.

"We lost the game because Tharn likes to ream out my asshole," Type deadpans.

Techno internally cringes, this guy is too blunt for his own good. "Next time don't make him r-ream..." he shakes the image out of his mind's eye. _He_ needs a therapist. "...Sex you so much." 

"Can't believe you're siding with that fucker," Type grumbles while he stands, grabbing his towel and heading for the shower.

Techno just doesn't want Type killing Tharn during sex like a praying mantis.

He doesn't want Type killing Tharn at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos if you like loves. BYYYE
> 
> [Part 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244443)


End file.
